Teman Menyebalkan
by Ayzahra
Summary: Donat wortel, kopi hitam, dan rasa yang menjadi penengahnya.


_Aku menghela napas begitu tumpukan kertas sudah kukeluarkan dari sebuah lemari kecil ke lantai. Bersamaan dengan itu aku merutuki diriku yang dulu yang tidak menyimpan buku-buku pelajaran dengan lengkap. Pada akhirnya, aku yang sebentar lagi menghadapi ujianlah yang terkena imbasnya. Bisa saja aku menghubungi adik kelasku, lantas meminjam buku catatan mereka. Namun, selain tidak memiliki koneksi internet, aku tidak terlalu mempunyai hubungan akrab dengan mereka._

_Sialnya, aku menemukan beberapa lembar kertas berisi cerita yang ditulis dengan pensil. Karena itu, fokusku terhadap materi memudar tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran terhterhadap isi cerita. Segera kubereskan lagi kertas kertas yang berserakan.__Apa kalian mau membacanya? Jika iya, dengan senang hati akan kutulis. Ah, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kalian pun, aku akan memindahkannya ke dalam layar. Sayangnya, ternyata lembar bagian awal cerita nihil. Apa lebih baik aku merombaknya?_

_Ya, lebih baik begitu. Sejenak aku turut merasa bangga pada diriku yang dulu. Ia mengantarkanku pada diriku yang sekarang, yang suka merangkai kata._

*

**Teman Menyebalkan**

**by Ayzahra**

*

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu. Sekarang kau bukan lagi tampak seperti pecinta nomor satu donat wortel. Kuamati seleramu berubah. Tergantikan oleh kopi hitam. Namun, bagiku, kau tetaplah pecinta nomor satu donat wortel dan seseorang yang sangat mengesalkan. Ya, bagiku, kau tidak berubah. Kau hanya sok mengikuti alur pergaulan anak jaman sekarang. Nyatanya, kau terpaksa, kawan.

Mari, mari bersamaku maka kau akan tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri.

Lihatlah, siapa yang sedang diam-diam melirikku seraya menyesap kopi, hm? Ya ampun, Fang. Memangnya dari segi mana donat wortel dapat membuatmu malu di hadapan teman-temanmu? Aku menyukai hiasan permen berbentuk titik-titik kecil berselimut warna-warni. Sekarang lihatlah seberapa lamanya kau dapat bertahan sok jaga image! Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai kopi, aku berseru dalam hati, "Minum tuh!"

Yang kutahu Fang lebih suka yang manis-manis. Misalnya saja Ying, anak sastra sama denganku, Fang pula. Gadis dengan kacamata bulatnya itu manis hingga Fang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Yah, intinya begitu. Ying memang manis, tapi bagiku donat wortel dengan tambahan madu atau lelehan cokelat lebih manis. Memang donat wortelah yang lebih manis. Nyatanya, hubungan Fang dengan Ying telah kandas tanpa alasan yang kuketahui.

Aku mengenal Fang sejak dulu. Tiga jenjang pendidikan kami lalui bersama dengan kelas yang sebagian besar sama. Juga selalu dialah yang memegang jabatan tertinggi di tiap organisasi. Oke, hampir organisasi-oraganisasi yang kami ikuti berjenis sama. Misalnya aku menjadi anggota tim mading, tak kusangka dia pun ikut dan menjadi ketuanya. Kupikir kalian sudah tahu mengapa aku agak tidak suka dengan Fang, selain karena ia menjelma orang lain. Ah, Fang memang selalu begitu. Adik tingkat pun dibuatnya mengenal dirinya sebagai sosok yang berwibawa, tegas, dan bijaksana. Cih, bukan hanya adik tingkat, sebagian kakak tingkat perempuan pun berhasil ditipunya lewat topeng yang bakal dilepas di hadapanku. Dari dulu Fang sukses memaksa dirinya sendiri. Ah, ia memang berwibawa, tegas, dan bijaksana. Mau mengertilah kalian mengapa aku terkesan menyudutkan lelaki berambut ungu tersebut.

Aku hanya ingin sehari saja ia menjadi diri sendiri. Setidaknya biarlah ia bebas sebentar.

Mendadak ponselku di atas meja bergetar. Kuusaikan dahulu sesapanku pada bibir cangkir berisi cokelat hangat.

_**Gazebo.**_

Aku mengerucutkan bibir ke samping, lantas berdecak. Kulirik Fang yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Segera kubalas pesan darinya.

_**Kenapa lagi, hm?**_

Sekarang, ia melihat ke arahku dengan wajah menyiratkan kekesalan.

_**Aku tunggu di sana.**_

Lihat, siapa yang akan menunggu di sana nanti.

*

"Namanya Fang. Dia temanku, yang paling menyebalkan."

*

Kujentikkan jari tepat di depan wajah Fang. "Terlambat lima menit lebih dua puluh sembilan detik," ucapku seraya melirik arlojiku.

Fang mendengus. Itu membuatku mendengus pula. Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu melakukan itu. Di salah satu gazebo, salah satu fasilitas tempat kuliahku, akulah yang sedang menjadi korban. Iya, korban menunggu. Bukan, maksudku bukan menunggu balasan perasaan dari Fang, tapi ya menunggu kedatangannya. Ah, dasar anak jaman sekarang, apa-apa sering dikaitkan dengan hati, perasaan, atau cinta apalah itu. Oleh karena itu, aku jadi menjelaskan maksud menunggu yang kumaksud.

"Kapan buat lagi?" tanyanya datar.

"Tidak pernah lagi," balasku lebih datar.

"Aku membeli, Yaya. Kita sama-sama untung," katanya gemas. Kini ia mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku.

Sebenarnya banyak yang mencurigai hubunganku dengan Fang. Ia memang sering mengajakku ke mari, mendebatkan sesuatu yang orang lain kira sedang membahas masalah organisasi. Namun, ya, karena sesering itu Fang mengajakku, lebih tepatnya memaksaku, ke tempat ini sehingga lama-lama tidak terlalu banyak yang menaruh curiga pada kami. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap kesal karena pernah dikait-kaitkan memiliki hubungan dengan orang menyebalkan sepertinya. Apa aku perlu pindah tempat kuliahuntuk menstabilkan tekanan darahku?

"Kau sendiri berubah. Tentu aku bisa berubah. Selain itu, jadwalku memadat, Fang," seruku seraya mengacungkan telunjuk di depan wajahnya, "lebih baik aku pulang sekarang deh," sambungku seraya beranjak pergi.

Nah, hidupku mulai mendrama.

Keesokannya harinya ia tetap menjadi orang lain. Aku mendapat pesan perintah lagi darinya. Kali ini kebetulan kita sama-sama sedang di cafetaria, bukan kedai dekat kampus. Sebuah ide melintas untuk membelokkan garis kejadian sama yang seringkali terputar lagi dan lagi. Jika aku mengabaikannya, apa yang akan terjadi, ya?

Kumasukkan ponselku ke dalam tas. Kuhabiskan hingga tandas jus jambuku. Setelah itu, beranjak pergi.

*

"Aku adalah Fang. Jadi, kau tidak bisa kabur dariku."

*

Menyadari tidak ada respon dari Yaya, aku kesal setengah mati. Aku mulai beranjak pergi dari gazebo, sementara desas-desus di sekitarku mulai terdengar. Ish, hanya karena tidak ada keberadaan Yaya, mereka mengaitkannya dengan pertengkaran antara kita berdua? Mereka tidak salah juga sih. Mungkin saja dengan tidak datangnya Yaya sama saja gadis itu mengibarkan bendera perang. Aku mendengus tepat di belokan. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Yaya tampak telah mengibarkan bendera perang.

Sesekali kutanya orang yang berjalan berlawanan denganku tentang keberadaan Yaya. Aku dibuat kecewa oleh mereka. Dari sekian yang kutanya tidak ada yang tahu di mana Yaya? Sungguh, keterlaluan. Ah, tidak juga sih. Lah nyatanya aku baru bertanya pada dua orang yang lewat.

Pencarianku berhenti di perpustakaan. Jujur saja aku tidak bertanya lagi. Entahlah dorongan darimana yang mengantarkan langkahku ke mari. Aku berjalan menuju salah satu meja baca yang telah ditempati oleh seseorang. Kepalanya terjatuh di atas permukaan meja dengan mata terpejam. Buku novel di dekatnya masih terbuka. Aku menyingkirkannya dari bawah tangannya yang diselimuti oleh sarung tangan, lantas menutupnya.

Fang, tidak seharusnya kau menelisik wajahnya, batinku berbisik mengejek yang spontan membuatku mendengus.

Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menghuni meja baca di sebelahnya. Kuambil buku yang tadi dibacanya. Dongeng pengantar tidurkah hingga ia terlelap? Aku terkekeh. Oke, jangan sampai orang lain melihat kekehanku tadi.

Bukannya larut dalam cerita, aku justru terpikirkan perkataannya kemarin. Yaya memang memiliki jadwal yang padat. Di perkuliahan, kita memang mengikuti organisasi yang sama, entah bagaimana bisa itu terjadi. Padahal, dulu setidaknya ada satu-dua organisasi yang diikuti yang tidak berjenis sama satu sama lain. Juga, apalagi kita mengambil jurusan yang sama. Jadi, tidak heran apabila aku kelihatan tahu banyak tentang Yaya.

_Dia temanmu. Hanya sebatas itu._

Aku menghela napas. Kututup buku yang dipinjam Yaya. Baru saja aku berniat pergi, tapi tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Perasaanku bisa saja kian buruk apabila membiarkannya sendirian. Pikiranku tidak akan tenang dan terbungkus oleh perasaan cemas.

_Kau sudah sering membuatnya kesal, lho._

Oke, aku pergi.

*

_Kuulangi bahwa kau dengannya hanya akan menjadi teman biasa. Itu akan berlangsung sampai nanti, kecuali kau maupun dia berani mengambil langkah besar._

*

Aku menatap datar selembar foto yang menampilkan aku yang sedang terlelap. Ada selembar kertas bersamanya. Tunggu, ini sudah jam berapa? Aku ketiduran? Um... di mana buku yang kupinjam tadi? Kuputuskan untuk menanyakan keberadaannya kepada penjaga perpustakaan. Oke, beruntung hari belum terlalu sore. Ah, apa mungkin aku bolos kelas? Memangnya tadi ada kelas? Semoga saja tidak.

"Oh, saya lihat Fang ke tempat kamu, terus ke sini pinjem buku. Nih, lihat, bukunya sama kayak yang kamu sebutin tadi."

Jangan heran apabila penjaga perpustakaan mengenal Fang. Dia mengenaliku juga, lho.

Setelah melihat daftar peminjam hari ini, mataku beralih ke selembar kertas dalam genggamanku.

_Engkau tidak perlu tahu_

_t__entang bagaimana rasanya menggenggam mawar berduri_

_yang perlu kau tahu adalah_ _tentang apa yang mendorongku_

_berniat menyerahkan mawar itu padamu,_

_yaitu rasa_

_Ah, tetap saja aku tidak ingin kau menerimanya__ia berduri dan bisa kapan saja melukaimu_

_Benci sajalah aku,_

_yang ingin kau turut mencicipi_

_tentang bagaimana sesaknya memendam rasa_

_Apa-apaan ini? Abaikan sajalah. Eh, jangan. Eh, abaikan. Eh, terserahlah._

Tunggu, siapa pengirimnya? Fang? Ah, mana mungkin. Ck, baru mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hatiku kesal. Sialnya aku berdebar. Ah, dasar.

*

**Udah. Sampai sini doang:) ya cerita lamanya juga belum tuntas:)**

**Btw, tuh, enggak kubuat sedih melulu(: wkwk soalnya ini diketik ulang ketika sebentar lagi ujian sih soalnya, buat yang rada beda dikitlah, ujung-ujungnya sih jatuhnya enggak jauh-jauh amat dari yang biasanya wkwk seenggaknya enggak ada yang dibikin pergi(: mendadak aku merasa jahat banget.**

**_Oke, good luck._**

_Kepada penggenggam mawar berduri,_

_Kau perlu tahu bahwa ada hal selain mawar_

_Yang bisa mengundang senyumku_

_Kau mau tahu?_

_Tersenyumlah layaknya mentari bersinar_

_Kau pun perlu tahu bahwa ada hal selain senyum_

_Yang bisa membuat berdesir jantungku_

_Dengan bibir terkulum_

_Apakah kau menggenggam rasa yang sama denganku?_

_Namun, kita berdua perlu tahu_

_Bahwa takkan ada perubahan_

_Bahwa kita hanya akan menjadi teman_

_Itu pilihanku_

_Ah, bukan kita, mungkin hanya kamu_

...


End file.
